New Schools can be Interesting
by InsertNameHereHasBeenTaken
Summary: Rukia and Ulquiorra have been pulled out of their school by protective dad Byakuya and now have to go through the horror of starting a new school, but will there get more than they bargained for when they meet the hot head, short tempered Kurosaki brothers? Not a good title and an even worse summery, when it is finished I hope that I can think of a better one IchiRuki GrimyUlqui
1. Rukia doesn

Ok so moving from that excuse of a title/summary here is my _FRIST EVER BLEACH FANFICTION! _The suspense is killing me :D Any here it is, I hope you enjoy pleas rate and review I live for feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own/have rights to anything from bleach. If I did there would be way more ShunsuiNanao

* * *

Rukia sighed as she and her little brother walked home from school. This was not going to be fun, dad would be furious.

Ulquiorra spoke hesitantly "Rukia… I'm sorry."

"It's fine." It wasn't. She was annoyed; at the way the bullies treated him for something he had no more control over than the colour of his eyes, at the school for not dealing with the issue, at him for not stepping up telling their parents the truth. It wasn't like he was a coward or like they would care and now she had been suspended for starting fights for sticking up for him. First you got a verbal warning and a detention depending on the seriousness of the case, then a written one to be taken to parents with a week of detentions, then you got a second written warning, also to be taken home, with a month of detention and then you got suspended with a letter asking your parents to come to talk to the principle. Anything beyond this was expulsion. She hadn't given the first two letters to their parents seeing how she didn't think she deserved them but this was different, if she didn't give them this one then the school would call then she'd be in it up to her neck. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't get into any more trouble but when that thick as meat bully had stolen Ulqui's bag and had thrown it around between him and his dumb ass mates saying 'Come on fag, jump for it' she had, like any good older sibling would, snapped and kicked the crap out of them.

She sighed as she placed her hand on the handle of the door and swallowed with a mirthless grin she said. "Get ready for fireworks."

When she got inside she hurried straight upstairs and dropped her bag in her room and after fishing the letter out she took a deep breath and walked to the sitting room where her parents were.

"What is it Rukia?" Hisana asked curiously, she could tell by the way her daughter was holding herself that she had done something wrong.

Rukia didn't say a word, just handed Byakuya the letter and burying her hands in her pockets fixed her eyes on the floor. As he scanned the letter his steel grey became as hard as their colour. When he spoke there was ice in his voice. "There should have been two letters before this, do you have them?" She nodded. "Go and get them."

She left without a word and as she passed Ulquiorra's bedroom door she shot it an angry look, she didn't really blame him but at the moment she was ready to be angry at anyone. When she returned Hisana had clearly read the letter judging by the disappointed and confused look she gave her daughter. That really stung a lot more than the cold anger in Byakuya's face as he fixed her with a narrow eyed stare and asked. "Well?"

What could she say? They had deserved it? They did, but she would have had to explain why, and there was no way in hell she would out her brother. In the end she just kept her eyes on the floor and shrugging her shoulders said nothing.

"Go to your room and stay there." Byakuya sighed as the door shut behind her wishing that his children would just tell him what was going. He was neither blind nor stupid; something was clearly causing Ulquiorra a great deal of upset and it seemed that the more upset Ulqui was the angrier Rukia became. He pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes, trying to think of a way to get one of his children to tell him what was happening to upset them both so much. Hisana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to her, there is no way I believe that our daughter would attack someone unprovoked."

As she left the room he reread the letters silently agreeing with his wife and being secretly proud of how well the self-defence lesions he had given them both seemed to have paid off.

Hisana knocked quietly on Rukia's door and after a second opened it, Rukia was sat on her bed with a deep scowl etched on her face. A part of Rukia would have loved to tell her mum to go away but she thought better of it and continued to scowl at the wall.

Hisana sat on the bed and said "Rukia, why?"

She sighed not having any more answer now than when she had when her dad had asked.

Hisana's sighed and said in a much less gentle tone. "Rukia would you please just tell what is wrong with you and Ulqui?"

Rukia's head jerked up at the mention of her brother's name, afraid that she might have somehow given away his secret. The look on her mother's face shocked Rukia, she looked so desperate. It hurt to keep secrets from her parents but it wasn't her secret to tell and she would not betray her brother's trust by telling. "I….I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you, it's not…" she looked at Hisana, silently imploring her to understand.

"Ok" She was not stupid whatever the problem was Rukia clearly did not think she was the one to tell. Perhaps Ulquiorra would be able to explain.

Ulquiorra had gone straight to his room after getting in. At the moment he was on his bed unable to help himself from crying. The incident Rukia had snapped at was only one thing out of hundreds. At school he was subjected to a constant stream of hate and ridicule; he didn't know how much more of this he could take. There was a knock on the door, and he managed to shout "Go away!" Through his tears.

When hearing her clearly crying son shouted at her to go away through his bedroom door Hisana did what any good mother would do, she went in. It broke her heart to see her son curled up on his bed shaking with sobs. She flew across the room and swept him into a hug. Down stairs Byakuya heard his distressed son's shout he rose quickly and practically ran up to his room. The sight of Ulquiorra weeping in his wife's arms caused a deep wrench in his gut. He sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around them both. They sat like that for what seemed like a long time until Ulquiorra's tears died away.

Hugging his knees to his chest as Byakuya asked him what was wrong Ulquiorra knew he had to tell, if only because he didn't want them to be angry at Rukia just for helping him. He took a deep breath and said in a whisper "I, I, I." He took another deep breath "I'm gay" He kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows a fraction in surprise, not at his son being gay, he had always suspected as much but at how difficult he had found it to tell them. Surly he knew that they didn't care; this couldn't be what had been causing him so much upset.

Hisana pulled Ulquiorra into a tight hug saying "Aww, baby thank you for telling us, does your sister know?"

"Um, yes" stunned disbelief filled his face as he turned to Byakuya and said "You don't care?"

"Of course not, sexuality is not a choice so why should it bother us? Is this what has been causing you upset?"

"No, well… sort of" he clenched his jaw at the thought of all that had been happening to him.

"Is Rukia getting suspended got anything to do with this?"

Ulquiorra nodded and Byakuya stood up saying. "Go down for dinner, I believe it is almost ready."

As they disappeared to the dinning room he made his way to Rukia's room and knocked on the door, after a moment she called "Come in" sounding deeply annoyed at the world.

He took a seat on her desk chair; they sat in silence for a long moment before Byakuya spoke "he told us."

Rukia looked up at him in surprise, muttering a small 'oh'.

"Is this fighting anything to do with him?"

Rukia bit her lip, unsure of how to proceed; on the one hand if she told him the truth she would most defiantly be off the hook and he would deal with the problem but on the other it still wasn't really her place to say, if Ulquiorra wanted to get their dad involved he would tell them the shit that had happened. It seriously upset her to see her little brother so hurt and she would do anything to get them to leave him alone but getting their dad involved would almost certainly make matters worse for him as it would just give those bastards more ammunition to hit him with and with her suspended she wouldn't be able to watch out for him.

Byakuya could see the inner turmoil on Rukia's face and putting his highly perceptive mind to use he asked "is it someone at school?"

She nodded and blurted out roughly what had been happening. He narrowed his eyes at her and could feel cold rage starting to rear its ugly head somewhere inside, he was interrupted from asking exactly what had been happening to Ulquiorra when Hisana called up. "Dinners ready!"

He took a long deep breath and left the room gesturing for Rukia to follow.

"But I thought-"

"I will not punish you for standing by your brother, now come it is time for dinner."

The family spent the rest of the evening relaxing in each other's company.

* * *

There it is! Int it good? Well there was a lot of accidental fluff, for that you have my deepest and most humble apologies *Grovels at feet*. Any way do you hear that sound? *Gasp* *Gurgle* *Gasp*. That is the sound of a writer suffering a horrific fate, lack of feedback. For just a few moments of your time you can spear a writer this terrible affliction. :) Jokes aside pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas pleas ple- *Faints from lack of oxygen*


	2. You Don't Mess with the Kuchiki's

To every one who reviewed I grovel at your feet *grovels* and to all who followed I grovel at you feet to *grovels again*. But is so much not what you are here for so ladies and gentlemen boys and girls of all ages please take you seats because here comes chapter two

* * *

You don't mess with the Kuchiki's

The next morning when Hisana woke her up for school Rukia rolled over in her bed saying groggily "but muum I'm suspended, why can't I stay in bed?"

"Because your father has arranged to meet with the principal today at nine thirty so he can drop of Ulquiorra as well, now up."

Rukia rolled into her pillow, of course he had. After dressing groggily she ambled down to the second dining room, it was smaller, more relaxed and they preferred for family meals. When she got there she found the breakfast all laid out on as usual and Ulquiorra already there poring over a book as his cereal got soggy. She crept up behind him and read it over his shoulder.

"Aww, that poor mouse."

Ulquiorra turned his head to look at his sister and raising eyebrow.

"What you reading?" She asked as she got herself some food.

"The Green Mile, by Steven King."

"Another cheerful title I see." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I think I've heard of that."

"Uncultured as always." He replied.

"I'm cultured!"

"Ulquiorra, leave your sister alone, you know how grumpy she can be in the morning" Hisana said as she entered the room.

Ulquiorra snickered as Rukia shot her mum a fake wounded look.

"Oh and Rukia your father would like to see you in his study when you finish your breakfast." Hisana rolled her eyes at the look of panic that flashed in Rukia's eyes. "Don't worry he is not angry. He just wants to know what has been happening now that you two are finally being honest."

They exchanged a slightly guilty look with each other but Hisana just laughed.

Despite what her mother had said Rukia was still nervous as she made her way up to the second floor through the Library. She knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She took a deep breath and walk in. He was sat at his large oak desk dressed in his usual work clothes, black pinstripe suit trousers and a matching jacket was laid out ready for him, a white shirt with a vivid cobalt blue tie and suspenders. The desk while being covered in various forms and documents that were mostly to do with the family business was neat and organised, there were a few pictures, one of her, of Ulquiorra, him and Hisana and a one of the family together. At the moment he was re-reading the letters from the school about her. In one corner of the room there was a glass coffee table with two small leather sofas and an armchair all of which was the same shade of cobalt blue as Byakuya's tie and suspenders. It was the company colours so there was a lot of it in the house. He gestured for her to sit down, she did and admired the view though the floor to ceiling windows of the local land. It looked out over the lake and was one of the best views in the whole house.

After a moment Byakuya sat himself down in the arm chair and placing the tips of his fingers together he said calmly. "I need you to tell me exactly what has been happening to Ulquiorra to cause him so much upset." This was not a question, it was very much a command; and not one to be disobeyed at that.

Rukia bit her lip nervously but told him. She told him everything that had been done to Ulquiorra, about why she had been fighting, and how they had reported it but nothing had been done. Byakuya listened in stony silence, his face growing colder and colder as she spoke; icy fury was welling in his chest. When she finished he rose and swept out the room, jerking on his jacket on as he went; Rukia practically jogging to keep up was very glad that his look of anger was not directed her.

When they reached the front door they found Ulquiorra waiting with his school bag. His eyes widened slightly at how angry his farther was. He actually took an involuntary step back. Hisana took one look at her husband and knew any efforts to try and calm or distract him would be futile when he was that mad. He didn't say a word as he left sweeping his children before him.

The drive to the school was not a pleasant one for Rukia and Ulquiorra. They sat in silence while Byakuya drove white knuckle, almost shaking with rage at the thought of what had been done to his children. When they pulled up outside the school he left the car slamming his door behind him and began striding across the courtyard which was filling with students. As they hurried to keep up with their dad some of the students looked as though they were going to say or do something to them but caught the look on Byakuya's face and decided against it. As they approached the halfway point of the yard the Headmaster came out on his way to prepare for the morning assembly. He was a weedy sort of man with a very weak chin that matched his disposition. He never stood up to anyone more powerful than himself but took great pleasure in make those in his power suffer, he was that sort of teacher everyone hates and can always remember their name often affixed with 'that bastard' or 'that bitch'.

When he saw them he called "oh, Mr Kuchiki, you're early. I have to give the assembly but after we can discuss your daughter's violent behaviour."

Byakuya's face darkened visibly as he stood so close to the Headmaster he could smell his breath and spoke his lips barely moving venom dripping every syllable "My _daughter's_ _behaviour?_" The Headmaster took a step back; Byakuya moved forward "And what about the _behaviour _of your pupils?"

This was a highly exclusive private school and the Headmaster was used to dealing with aristocrats who were blessed with more money than sense and never questioned the way things were run or was ever even mildly aggressive. Yes, Byakuya Kuchiki was an aristocrat from one of the most distinguished families in country but he was different from the others; he was first and foremost a soldier, or rather an officer, yes he had retired from the military years ago to take over the family business but before that he had attained a very high rank and that level of authority and discipline had never left him. Not to mention he was a formidable businessman who could trade, barter, or intimidate with the best of them.

The head master stammered "I, I, I h-have n-no idea w-what you are t-talking about" He was a bad liar, of course he knew what was happening to the Kuchiki boy, he would have had to have been blind to have seen but honestly he didn't care for the boy nor his sexuality. He would have never have said it outright, he didn't have the nerve, but he hadn't stopped it because he wanted the boy to suffer for it. In hind sight it would have better to have stopped it so as to avoid the wrath Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Liar." Rukia said, almost as angry and her father. "I told you, other teachers told and you still ignored it."

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?"

Everyone had stopped to watch the heated exchange; the courtyard was silent except for them and it was making the Headmaster very uncomfortable but Byakuya had spent his entire military carrier giving orders, many of which had been unpopular, to often big groups of troops as well as making many speeches to both employers and potential investors. It didn't bother him in the slightest to speak in front of people.

He back up even farther. "P-perhaps we should c-continue this discussion inside."

"Why? Are you too much of a coward to be questioned in front of others." Byakuya spoke in a carrying voice, someone in the crowd snickered. "Or are just you embarrassed?"

"I-I, e-embarrassed? I-."

"Yes, embarrassed" he spat the word at him. "Embarrassed by the way your students behave or by your own shameful conduct?"

He didn't know how to respond to this and just stood there stammering stupidly, Byakuya sneered down his nose at him and said "You will regret the way you have treated my children and crossing the Kuchiki family."

As Byakuya revved the engine of his black Jag and they tore away from the school all present had to admit, if only in their own heads, that the Kuchiki's had style.

* * *

There it is I hope you enjoyed, and I know, I know serious cliché *protects hands with face* but hey I can't be the only one who could see Byakuya saying something like that. So, any suggestions of what you would like to happen fell free to leave in a review, oh and this is set in a Sixth Form/Secondary School not highschool also it is all done with English spellings so... yeah thought I'd mention that, anyway I still live on feedback so if you have the time Rate/review. Any my stories call *disappears in a poof of smoke* (Yes I said a poof of smoke)


	3. Stealing Posters Can be Fun

OkieDokie then, my most humble and hart felt thanks to all who reviewed. As for how I thought of Rukia and Ulquiorra as brother and sister, well I cannot tell I lie it was not I who thought of it I read it in another fanfiction and rather embarrassingly I cannot for the life of remember what it was called. So I suppose to anyone out there who had that thought before I wrote this I thank you for the leg up in writing this. Oh and to all faved/followed my deepest gratitude's go out to you. But down to business and my word what a business it is, the business of shearing creativity and such what could be better I ask you? A bottle of fine Russian vodka and a beautiful woman who for some reason is agreeing to be with me. *sigh* oh well mustn't dwell on the impossible; so here for you entertainment and your pleasure Chapter three. Enjoy:

* * *

"DAMN IT RUKIA GIVE IT BACK" Ulquiorra yelled as he tore after her along the corridors of their home.

They had been out of school for a little over a week and with nothing else to do Rukia had fallen back on her old pass time. Tormenting her little brother; this time she had stolen one of the posters off his wall. It was of five thin pale guys with black hair and a lot of makeup on, apparently they were the 'Black Veil Brides', she was vaguely aware that they were a band that Ulquiorra was into. It didn't really matter, all that mattered was she was bored and this was fun but as she flew down the stairs into the entrance hall she screeched to a halt.

"Miss Shihōin, Mr Urahara, I didn't realise you were coming over" Rukia said in surprise.

Ulquiorra appeared behind her and using her distraction he snatched the poster back and said as he rolled it "Dad told us last night at dinner, it's your own fault you don't listen"

"I listen!" She snapped back

Yoruichi laughed at them, the Kuchiki family were one of the few other aristocratic families she could abide visiting. Byakuya and Ulquiorra to some extent could be a bit aloof, even cold, but Hisana and Rukia were friendly and they were all always welcoming. Not to mention they were one of few noble families that didn't mind Kisuke.

"So, are the rumours true?" Urahara asked the bickering siblings.

They both looked up narrowed there in a way so similar to Byakuya it brought another laugh from Yoruichi.

"What rumours?" Rukia asked

"Well the rumours that our dear master Kuchiki is finally being honest with us all about his err… interests" Urahara winked as Ulquiorra's pale face flushed "And that you Rukia were expelled for defending your dear brother's honour" He went on in jovial voice.

Rukia's temper flared "I wasn't expelled!" She yelled and spoke with much more dignity "We chose to leave"

At this moment Byakuya appeared at the top of the stairs and said "Ah, Yoruichi, Kisuke. I believe we have some business to attend to"

Rukia used her brother's lack of attention to what he was holding to stanch the poster back and made a brake for it out the front door laughing.

"DAMN IT RUKIA!" He yelled again as he ran after her.

Byakuya watch them go in vague annoyance, Yoruichi simply laughed at him and said "if I recall you were worse when you were there age"

Byakuya chose not to reply but lead the way to his study; the business that they had to see to was trivial but necessary, it only took about fifteen minutes to conclude. As they finished Yoruichi leaned back on the sofa and said "So, how much of the rumours are true?"

"As you well know I do not pay attention to the rumour mill, even less so when it concerns me or my family. You will have to enlighten me to what they are saying about us" Byakuya replied coolly. I stranger might have mistaken this for hostility Yoruichi and Kisuke knew better, that was just how Byakuya spoke.

"Well, first and for most Ulquiorra has come out of the closet" Urahara said jovially.

"And that he was being attacked repeatedly at school for it" Yoruichi picked up.

"So Rukia fought back on his behalf, sending several people to hospital" Urahara continued

"And that they were expelled for this violence" Yoruichi went on.

"So you went in and had a shouting match with the Headmaster" Urahara finished.

Byakuya sipped his tea thoughtfully as he examined them, wondering at how fast things spread "Yes, Ulquiorra has come out, but no he was not attacked for it. However he was bullied and that is why Rukia was indeed getting into fights but she did not send anyone to hospital or I would have put a stop to it sooner; she was suspended not expelled and at no point did I raise my voice to that _teacher_" he spat the last word.

Yoruichi smirked, having served with Byakuya she knew full well that he did not need to raise his voice to make others sweat, "So, have you given any thought to a new school?"

Byakuya didn't reply, he and Hisana had given the matter a great deal of thought. The problem was that he wanted them to get the best education possible and that meant sending them to a private school but most if not all the top notch private schools were deeply prejudiced. He did not want to send his son back into a hell of bullying, not to mention that now he was out there was a chance that they would find a reason not to take him.

"You know I sponsor a public school, it runs to the same standard as any private school but places are given to students who show particular talent in their chosen fields. I had a look over your children's records and they both easily qualify for places"

Byakuya consider this, he was not keen to take two valuable place in something that was for most people their only chance at an education that fit their intelligence or skill "I would insist upon paying fees"

"There are no fees"

"For those who cannot afford it, I can"

Yoruichi sighed, deciding to let the matter slid; there was no point in arguing with Byakuya when he set his mind on something, "The head master is the old man"

Byakuya eyebrows raised a fraction "General Genryusai Yamamoto?" He, Kisuke, well if you called a scientist working for the military serving, and Yoruichi had all severed under the old man, he had been a strict disciplinarian who would not give an inch when it came to following rules and procedure and wouldn't take anything from anyone. It was not that least bit surprising that he had gone into teaching.

"Yes, he loves it, oh and Shunsui teaches English, and Jushiro Languages"

Shunsui and Jushiro had been some of the finest tacticians he had ever meet, Byakuya smiled slightly remembering the things the pair of them had gotten up to back in the day, some of the most memorable things Shunsui ever did were the ways he covered up when he was sleeping with his assistant "How is Nanao?

"She's fine; there still together. She's the librarian"

"Did you only employ old comrades?"

"Well we all came out at similar times and most of them were left with no employment prospects, not to mention I know I can trust them. Did I mention there is also a thriving LGBT group?"

This and the fact that he knew some of the staff was enough to persuade him, not to mention he knew that if there was a bullying problem there would be hell to pay from Yamamoto "I would have to discuss it with Hisana but I think it would be for the best. Now" he stood up "Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"We would love to"

_Later that Night_

"Well what do you think?" Byakuya asked, after Yoruichi and Kisuke had left he had spent most of the evening researching Yoruichi's school; it was in the nearby town Karakura and had an excellent reputation in all aspects, well according to the Ofsted report the behaviour of students could be improved but that was to be expected, half of them had come from Pains Mill, the local home for young people who had nowhere else to go. He was one of the sponsors for it and he knew that most of the kids in there had had a rough time of it before they had got there.

"Hmm, it looks too good to be true" Hisana said as she read though the website.

"Well academically they both meet the requirements but we would have to go to an interview with the Headmaster, shall I call him tomorrow to arrange to meet up or would you like to keep looking?"

"I don't think we could find a better school for them" She said smiling.

He nodded.

* * *

There it is, now there may be a few grammar spelling or contextual errors in there, that is because I am more than slightly dyslexic, I had to look up how to spell that; whoever picked that word for this condition was a cruel basted, probably the same fella who picked a word with a L in it for lisp. Anyway normally I my sister proof reads these for me to make sure I didn't make those kind of mistakes but she has been preoccupied of late so it will be proofed and corrected when she get the time. Any feedback or suggestions of who/what you want to see is welcome, it is all still up in the air at the moment but I promise next chapter the Kurosaki's make their grand entrance. Now _TO THE WRITERMOBILE AWAY!_ *Runs into wall* aww


	4. Here Come the Kurosaki's

Well my most loyal of followers! Ooo, I have followers, can I name? Like the death eaters but hopefully less evil and I promise I don't have snake eyes or that funny flat nose thing he had going on. Ah but I digress from the true peruse of why we have gathered here upon this dark and stormy night (or what ever the weather is doing when you read this) to share the joy that is... What ever this is. But before we begin I must offer you my deepest apologies for this horrific delay in updates, I lost what I was sriting but it is ok because, I Found my Resolve. _Enjoy!_

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT!" Grimmjow shouted as he charged though the kitchen and grabbed Renji by the lapels and lifted him up off his chair "WHERE THE HELL IS MY PRIDE BADGE?!"

Renji just smirked and sipped his coffee saying with a shrug. "How the hell should I know? Anyway everyone knows your gay so why the hell do you bother to wear it?"

"Cuz it's gay pride you idiot!"

Ichigo just sighed and ate his breakfast; it was way too early for his brothers constant fighting; their farther ran the only clinic in a tiny little village miles out from the nearest town it took over twenty minutes to just reach the bus stop then another hour on the bus before they reached the school.

Ichigo looked at his watch and sighed again, it was seven thirty and they needed to get going if they wanted to catch the bus; he stood up and said to his brothers, now fighting on the floor "Renji give him his damn badge, we need to get going."

"I DON'T HAVE HIS DAMN BADGE!"

"I know you have it you basted!" Grimmjow yelled tackling his older brother back to the floor.

"MY SONS!" Isshin Kurosaki practically flew down the stairs; straight into Ichigo's fist. Isshin collapsed weeping yelling. "WHY MY SON?"

"Damn it old man!" Ichigo yelled. "It's too early for this, and Renji give him his badge or were gonna miss the bus."

"ARE YOU THICK OR SOMETHING? I. DON'T. HAVE. HIS. BADGE!"

Isshin's brow furrowed and pulled the badge from his pocket, it was a small-ish circle that had a rainbow on it and in big black letters '**LGBT PRIDE**', and said. "This badge?"

Grimmjow took the badge saying as he pinned it to his t-shirt "Hu, wher'd you find it?"

"In the bathroom."

"You idiot" Renji said as he pulled on his jacket and shouldered his bag.

Ichigo just shook his head as he walked out the back door waving to his dad, the other two following.

As they made their way across the fields Grimmjow said. "Hey aren't their supposed to be a couple of new guys starting today."

"Oh, yeah, didn't that soldier guy come in last week to have the talk with Yama." Renji said as he jumped over a ditch between two fields.

"He wasn't a soldier you idiot" Grimmjow said as he leapt after his brother.

"What makes you think he was a soldier anyway?" Ichigo said as he turned down another country lane ahead of his brothers.

"He just had that kinda look to him, like dad." Renji said with a shrug.

"He wasn't a soldier damn it!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Oh yeah? Twenty quid say's he was a soldier." Renji shouted.

"FINE!" Grimmjow yelled back.

Ichigo ignored his brothers, they fought constantly and he had just learned to let it wash over him. As they stepped through a gap in the hedge they were walking along on to the main road. He cursed loudly as he sore the bus pulling away from the stop and sprinted after it yelling. "Damn it Grimmjow!"

"HOW THE HELL IS THE IS MY FAULT!" He yelled back matching his brother stride for stride.

Ichigo waved his arms, trying to get the drivers attention. It clearly worked as the bus slowed to a stop and they ran up to the door panting. The driver smiled as they climbed into the bus and said. "Grimmjow leave his badge in the bathroom again?"

"Yeah." Renji said as they made their way to the back of the bus and lounged out on across the seats. "Why do you even take it into the bathroom?"

"Cuz I pin it to my shirt after I shave." He said.

Renji laughed out loud and said. "You don't shave!"

"I so do!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Aww dose ickle baby Grimmjow wanna shave like his big brother?" Renji mocked, at seventeen and just entering the second year of his A-Levels was the oldest, followed by Ichigo at sixteen and just starting his and the baby of the brothers, if you could call a blue haired, six foot, thirteen stone wall of muscle and adolescent aggression baby, Grimmjow at fifteen starting the final year of his GCSE's.

"GOD DAMN IT YOU MORON I SHAVE!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you have any hair on your face?" Renji yelled.

"CUZ I SHAVED!"

The bus driver laughed at them as he took the turn to the new pick up point, it may have been a long way out of his way to collect the Kurosaki's but it was always funny to listen to Renji and Grimmjow fight.

"Hey" Grimmjow looked up from pinning Renji and said. "This isn't the usual route is it?"

"New students you idiot." Ichigo said looking away from the window to talk to his brothers.

"So?" Renji asked.

"So new pick up point dumb ass." Grimmjow said and returning to his seat called "Hey Mick where we picking up the two new guys?"

"End of the Kuchiki drive."

"Uh, Kuchiki?" Renji said scratching his head. "That rings a bell."

"Of course it dose thick head." Grimjow said. "Kuchiki Enterprises, you know the company that owns everything."

"Not company. It's all owned by one guy."

"Who?" Renji asked.

"Kuchiki you idiot."

"Yeah Kuchiki who, meat head!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Byakuya I think, ex-military, supposed to be a right hard ass when it comes to business. I think he has a family."

"Huh." Said Grimmjow peering out the window, the road they were on had a high tree line made up of what looked like ancient type trees one side and crop fields on the other "I didn't know they lived round here. Hey look those must be the new students." He pointed to two people, both with dark hair standing by the side of the road.

"God there short!" Renji said staring out the window.

"He's not that small but the girl is tiny." Grimmjow said leaning over his brother to get a better look.

"Stop staring you idiots." Ichigo said impatiently, Ichigo was not exactly a polite well-spoken individual but he had nothing on his brothers, especially Grimmjow.

* * *

Well there you have it my most heroic band of might readers, my valiant readers. Yes I think I defiantly want to name you my friends. Any suggestions? Post in reviews, I'll pick the best, or maybe I'll have a vote. We shall have to see.

Over my long literary silence I have had to survive on though away feedback and little compliments, I'm like a vampire that can get no blood but will not die. Rate and review! Give this vampire her fix of feedback so she can give your fix of fan fiction. The next chapter id not far off kiddies so until then I bid you farewell readers dear and I shall see you all soon oh followers of mine.


End file.
